


Statistically highly unlikely things still happen

by Raiya



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: „Why’d you think I am concentrating so much on Ellen, she is the only one ever liking me.“How could anyone be so dense? Jake almost wanted to punch him.





	Statistically highly unlikely things still happen

Statistically highly unlikely things still happen

„Just stop it already Andy.“

Jake could not hold his anger back any longer.   
He really thought Andy would stop chasing after the idea of this other universe Ellen and him.  
After all they lost all of their magic, no way to get it back. It should be impossible for them to cross universes ever again. Jake really thought it would be enough reason for Andy to just let it go but instead he was standing there, talking about possibilities how it might could work and how he could spend the rest of his life in the other universe. How it could be possible without Bear trying to restore order.

Andy stopped talking and looked at Jake, surprised by his outburst.

Jake tried to calm himself to keep him from saying something he might regret latter.  
„Stop talking about this other Ellen. How can you still try so hard to get to her? She only fell in love with you because you saved her from that fucking bus. She does not even know you or like you for who you really are. Why can’ t you just get over her and concentrate on those who like the real you and not the hero who saved them by accident.“

The blond teen had to hold himself back to not shake the smaller one to get some sense into him. Or shake the existence of other universes out of his head.

„The ones who really like me?“  
Andy just looked at him dumbfounded but his expression changed soon to something unreadable.  
„Why’d you think I am concentrating so much on Ellen, she is the only one ever liking me.“

How could anyone be so dense? Jake almost wanted to punch him.

To be fair, it took Jake a while to understand his own feelings and he was not showing them openly most of the time. However, lately he was even openly flirting, especially when they were alone.

When Andy was gone Jake realised how much he had fallen for the Asian boy.   
It hit him right in the face when he dreamt about them being back in the other world, where Andy gave him this love letter from Ellen. But instead of Ellen Andy made it for Jake and the next moment they kissed and Jake was left with a bitter feeling of loneliness and longing when his alarm went off and tore him out of dream Andy’s arms.  
He woke up with the thought that he was not only very fond of the smaller boy but that there was much more.  
Especially after those dreams continued, turning moments he had with Andy that may have given him a tingling feeling in his gut, into something more.  
Moments where he might even had thought about kissing him but shoke it off. It was just not something you did with your pal, right?

Maybe he was unconsciously trying to keep himself from the pain it would bring, with Andy still talking about Ellen and the mocking of his teammates if they found out. 

Saskia was a try to find someone else for himself. It might even had worked out if she would not have turned into a golem. Jake was almost sure that Alice had designed Saskia especially the way she was so he would like and trust her with him being the only one not already having a girl he liked.  
He really liked her but at night he was still only thinking about Andy and his heart clenched painfully when he the thought about never seeing the other boy again crossed his mind.  
This fear even made his worries about his team’s reaction about him liking a guy unimportant. He knew his mother would still love him and whoever was his real friend would still be there too.

The moment he held Andy in his arms for the first time after he had gone to the negative space was incredible.  
He held him as close as possible, inhaling his scent secretly, not wanting to let go ever again, too afraid that he would disappear again.   
If Andy would know how much he actually missed him. He never told him but his eyes probably gave him away.

After Andy’s return they spent almost every free minute with each other.   
Andy was even watching his training a few times while doing homework or studying. Jake sometimes spent a night at the Wongs and invited Andy to dinner with Bates and his mum. Using the excuse of not wanting to bear with Bates and his mom being lovey dovey alone.

Unfortunately his talking about that other Ellen and his obsession to go back to her was something Jake just could not handle. Worst thing was it was increasing the closer they become.  
Leading to Jake being forced to stop seeing Andy and concentrate on his footy training to not turn Bremin into a deep, dark hole while loosing his control over his powers.

Happily his mother had Bates, even though he was not really sure about their relationship at first even he could see now how good it was for his mother to have someone to rely on. So Jake would not feel bad if he got a sponsorship and left town.

Andy tried to get to him a few times but after a while he gave up. The sadness in his eyes made it hard for Jake not to reach out and wrap his arms around him. But instead of following his own desires he closed the door or walked away.

He never wanted to have to do anything with magic again but in the end Felix and this stupid book of shadows that he found gave him no other chance. Seeing Andy again made him realise that his feelings for the Asian boy were still just as strong as a year ago.

Every time a strand of his longer hair fell into his face Jakes hand flinched. The urge to tuck it back behind the others ear almost unbearable.   
And Andy was still after that other Ellen, it was so fucking frustrating, Jake would have made the whole earth shake if he would not have learned to control it by exhausting himself with training and sport.

When they had to give up their magic forever in favour of banning Tegan, Jake was even glad about that. At least that meant that they could go on with their normal lives and that they would not be able to cross universes again. Andy would have to give up on the other Ellen right?

Of course Andy being unable to get to Ellen, did not mean he would fall into Jakes arms. But if he would stop talking about her it would make it easier to be his friend again.   
At least that was what Jake was hoping for.  
And there were those little smiles Andy still gave him that were so different from the ones he gave others, making Jakes heart beat faster. He missed them so much even though he saw them in his dreams almost every night.

They started to hang out again. Also together with Sam and Felix.  
It was their chance to bond again before they would all go different ways after high school.

Right now they were at a party of their class in the party shag. It was meant as something they could all have fun together before they will have to study their asses off for their last exams.

Most of the others were dancing and having fun but he and Andy went behind the shag to get a little fresh air.  
To Jake’s annoyance Andy started talking about ways to cross the universe without magic again.  
Leading to them ending up in this situation and Jake boiling with anger.

“How can someone as intelligent as you be so stupid?”

Instead of punching him, Jake shoved Andy closer to the wall, making him yelp surprised.  
He stepped closer, trapping the smaller boy between himself and the wall and placing his hand next to his head.

Andy was looking at Jake with wide eyes, his gaze flicking to the taller boys lips for a second before staring back into his eyes unsure of what he meant and intimidated by their closeness.

“Wh..What do you mean?"

His voice was quiet, if he was afraid of talking too loud in class and getting caught by a teacher.  
Jake watched him lick his lip nervously and somehow he just did not care anymore. Not about Andy loving Ellen and rejecting him. Not about what his team members and friends would say. Not about this maybe affecting his career as footy player.   
Nothing of that mattered anymore he was sick of holding back.

Andy’s full and wet lips right before him were all that mattered at this moment.

He leaned in but stopped before their lips were actually touching. Looking deep into warm brown eyes.   
Their breath was mixing and Andy’s was surprisingly going a little faster and more unregularly than his.  
Their eyes locked and Andy’s had a pleading look in them.

Jake got it the wrong way and wanted to turn away but a hand desperately grabed his shirt and held him close.  
Warm lips were lightly touching his as Andy tilted his head up a little. Yet the touch was still too soft and far from satisfying. 

Jake could not hold back any longer.  
He buried his left hand in Andy’s hair and dragged him closer to kiss him properly.   
It felt like electricity running through his whole body, letting his hairs stand up and leaving his skin tingling. Andy was holding onto him as if his life was depending on it, pressing them close together.  
Jake never would have thought, that Andy would kiss back so feverishly. As if he was longing for this just as much as Jake was.   
When they broke the kiss both were breathing heavily. Andy buried his red face against Jakes shoulder. He was still holding onto Jake, not wanting to let go.

“In my defence it was statistically highly unlikely that the jock of the footy team would like a nerd back, who wins scientific competitions and normally gets bullied by the footy team and additionally to that, is also a man.”

Like him back.   
So Andy did like him for a while too.  
Jake laughed relieved, that was the only thing he cared for right now. He placed a soft kiss on Andy’s temple.

“Yeah, just like going to an alternate universe and get magic powers.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago xD  
> I also wrote about 3 or 4 other Jandys back then.  
> There were just not enough fanfictions.  
> Not sure if I will post the others too though >o<


End file.
